1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to light emitting device with magnetic filed being applied.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting device, such as light emitting diode (LED) can emit light due to the driving of electron current through the active layer of the light emitting diode. However, if current density is not uniformly distributed to the whole light emitting area, the light uniformity is reduced. Even further, the non-transparent top electrode, in conventional design, is usually positioned at the center region of the light emitting area. In this manner, the current density under the top electrode is larger than the other region and can emit more light. However, the emitted light under the top electrode is blocked since the top electrode is not transparent to the light. The top electrode of the conventional LED blocks the emitted light at the central region with the highest intensity, resulting in reduction of the output light.
Even further, since the LED generates heat when in operation, it affects the performance and lifetime. How to design the LED is still under development in the field of the art.